


内鬼

by 95_BUG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 一个补档





	内鬼

福特被溺在清洗间的浴池里迎来一个吻，他以前所未有的热情他回应着，浸在温热的液体里光学镜看到的一切都变得些许的失真。他被捧着脸坐了起来，淡蓝色的液体顺着他机体的棱角淅淅沥沥地流淌，胸口红色的LED条纹不规律地闪动，热腾腾的水汽覆盖在红色的光学镜上，让他看不清霸王扭曲的笑容。  
霸王不需要说什么，他只要弯弯嘴角福特就能读出其中的讽刺。福特千辛万苦逃了出去，他离开了折磨自己的恶魔，但当他被重新抓回来后却毫无顾忌地享受着眼前的一切。他被霸王按在浴池里拆，两个巨大的TF激烈的动作让清洗机体的液体大片大片溢出浴池拍打在地板上。  
毫无疑问福特憎恨霸王，憎恨他对自己做的这一切，憎恨自己无力反击，他一遍又一遍地告诫自己他是多么恨霸王，但每当霸王黑色的手指抚摸他的机体时他却总是无可救药地沦陷。霸王挺动了一下胯部，嵌在福特接口内的输出管摩擦着他敏感的节点让他忍不住再次呻吟。典狱长憎恨此刻拥抱着他的TF，可是他无法否认自己喜欢被他拆，喜欢他在对接时的每一个动作。福特为他不合时宜的诚实感到羞耻，但他对此毫无办法。  
“亲爱的典狱长，别摆出这样的表情，没人会喜欢这样的表情。”  
霸王用拇指摩挲着福特的脸颊，语气仿佛温柔的情人。福特沉默不语，他低垂着光学镜，胸口的条纹也随之黯淡。霸王可以装作温柔，但他绝不会是合格的情人，他天生残暴的火种让他本能地折磨着落入他手中的TF，尤其是惹怒了他的。他抓回了逃跑的福特，并没有急着把他关回牢房，他那富有创意的脑模块让他把他的逃犯带回了他原来的住所，福特的休息间兼办公室，清洗福特被能量液染得看不出本色的机体——难道六阶战士会抓住逃犯却不把他揍到几乎流尽能量液吗？  
霸王把他的逃犯抱出浴池，将他推在墙角抬高他的双腿再次贯穿他。福特哀鸣着，喘息着，环抱住霸王的脖颈饥渴地亲吻他，更大地分开他的双腿，泣不成声地哀求霸王给他更多。他知道自己这样简直是没救了，但沉溺于对接快感之中的福特无暇自救。他的头雕被压在覆盖着一层蒸汽的镜子上，双手撑在上面，看着霸王从背后进入他的模糊影像。福特可以不去看的，但他想看，面对自己被霸天虎拆的可悲模样的羞耻完全无法和他对此刻霸王发热的机体的迷恋相提并论。滚烫的对接液灌进福特的次级燃料箱，他看到镜子里的自己半眯着光学镜，发出撩人的赞叹。  
霸王从后面拥住福特，摸了把福特喷溅在腹部的淡紫色液体，涂抹在他胸口条纹的凹槽里。福特倚在六阶战士的怀里，他几乎站不稳了，霸王再次抬起他的双腿，让福特可以看到自己的接口和仍嵌在里面的输出管。润滑液和对接液在福特的接口里翻涌着，当霸王拔出他的管子就像是水池拔掉了塞子，没进到次级燃料箱的对接液混合着润滑液从里面涌了出来，径直流到了地板上。  
典狱长的机体为镜中的景象快速升温，他的引擎为此哀嚎。霸王亲昵地凑近他的音频接收器，光学镜暧昧地看着镜中的福特，语气一如既往的甜蜜：“你喜欢吗，福特？”  
风扇呼呼的响声落入霸王的音频接收器中，他的手臂可以感觉到风吹在上面的热度。他松开了福特，任由他滑落，跪在湿滑的地板上。六阶战士俯下身，托起福特的下巴，亲切地提醒他：“来吧典狱长，让我们去外面继续，观众该等不及了。”  
福特呜咽了一声，任由霸王把他抱出清洗间。离开潮湿温暖的清洗间，福特打了个寒颤，他把自己更多地缩在霸王怀里，熟悉的房间让他倍感不安。他看了一眼自己的充电床，它还没来得及收拾，上面扣着他没读完的数据板，福特想他大概再也没有机会读完它了。  
作为典狱长，福特的隐私和工作只有一墙之隔。他可以在自己小小的休息间里躺在充电床上辗转反侧，可以在数据架上堆放一堆无关阴谋犯罪的三流小说，甚至可以在床头摆着便宜买来的又丑又蠢的外星人模型，但在墙的另一侧，他必须是威严的，必须是没有任何抱怨的，他看上去必须是值得信赖的，因为他在这座弥漫着罪恶的监狱里代表着一切至高无上的东西，比如说正义，比如说尊严。  
而如今，那一切都要被碾碎了。  
房门无声地向右侧滑动，从另一面涌进来的空气令福特战栗。霸王并不在乎，他踏出门槛，就像火种燃烧那么自然。他把福特放在那张典狱长坐惯的办公椅上，那柔软舒适的金属如今却令福特如坐针毡。  
霸王告诉福特，他的逃跑给霸王带来了难以想象的怒火，他试图压抑自己的愤怒原谅福特，但那对嗜杀成性的六阶战士来说是绝无可能的。他本该让福特慢慢痛苦地死去，但遗憾的是福特对霸王来说还有用，所以，福特至少该做点儿什么来换取他的原谅，而且应该选出一个见证人来见证他是否有诚意。  
恶芯透顶不是吗？六阶战士依仗自己的强大把这扭曲的想法强加给福特，让他没得选择。但如果他真的给福特选择，他会反对吗？他甚至都没用任何东西任何人威胁就已经得到了福特的默许，哪怕霸王精心挑选的观众是开球。  
那个卑鄙的汽车人就坐在福特办公室的门口，带着虚假的笑容。他为福特投来的凶恶目光而打颤，但他知道有霸王在福特根本伤不到他分毫。  
福特总会在潜意识里回避他深入火种的伤痕。他憎恨霸王，可他总是搞不清楚自己到底有多恨他。那份无法衡量的憎恨被霸王带给他的欢愉冲散。他会把他的恨意移到警车身上，正如他现在把过量的憎恨压在开球身上。  
开球曾经警告过福特，格拉斯9号沦陷的那么快他们之中肯定有内鬼里应外合，但出于对同伴的信赖福特并没有过多在意。当他和开球分开，忙于应付一波又一波的霸天虎，霸王就那么出现了。福特至今不知道当初那个开球推测的内鬼是谁，但他这次被霸王抓回来毫无疑问是被出卖了。  
因为霸王直截了当告诉了他，看到那个拿轮子当装饰的汽车人了吗？你是被出卖的。  
福特觉得他该杀了开球，他应该撕裂他的机体挖出他的火种然后塞进他的嘴里逼着他嚼碎，典狱长知道的折磨人的方法可比他那小小的脑模块的容量还要多。他背叛了汽车人，就该尝到背叛的滋味。  
福特丰富的折磨计划止于霸王的双手落在他的肩上，他在福特的音频接收器旁温柔地询问：“你还在等什么？”  
典狱长回到现实中，他收回自己凶狠的目光，因为他知道开球此时不过是一个看客，是霸王拿来惩罚他的工具。霸王想要有人看着他来拆自己，福特自嘲地想着，我还在等什么呢？这不就是我期待的吗？  
福特不知不觉地咬住了自己的嘴唇，霸王轻轻掰开他的嘴，用拇指轻揉着被咬出痕迹的嘴唇，微笑着：“我并不会为你伤害自己而原谅你的。”  
光学镜下的镜头骤然紧缩，福特扭过头去看霸王的笑脸，他磕了下牙齿，猛地抓住搭在他肩上的手，将霸王拽进一个胡乱的吻。六阶战士弯下腰顺着他，任由他亲吻自己。福特啃咬着霸王柔软的嘴唇，他探出自己的舌头邀请霸王进入，霸王托住他的头雕，给予他想要的深吻。在清洗间尚未冷却的热情被重新点燃，福特很快就忽视了开球，此时此刻没有任何TF比霸王更吸引他。典狱长无所顾忌地呻吟出声，他的办公椅转了过去好让他更好地亲吻他所渴求的TF，他高扬着头雕，忘情地享受着，电解液顺着他的嘴角外溢，在他脆弱的颈部管线上留下放纵的水痕。  
六阶战士将福特从座椅上抱起，让他跪在宽大的办公桌上，自己坐上了舒适的椅子。福特过热的机体让他没办法好好思考，低头看着霸王，不解地发出含糊的哼声。霸王扶住他的腰，给他了一个耐人寻味的笑容，然后——他含住了福特的输出管。  
福特为此惊呼出声，他从来没想过霸王会愿意为他做这个。他以为霸王只会把又硬又烫的管子捅进他的嘴里射进他的喉咙里或者射到他的脸上，哦，福特不是说他讨厌那样，当他的光学镜被浓稠的对接液糊住看不清东西的时候他甚至愿意再来一次，但是由霸王来做？谁能想到呢？霸王的技术出乎意料的好，简直和他切割四肢的技术一样精湛，他塞星少见的性感嘴唇亲吻着福特输出管头部和管身连接的地方，舌尖戳弄着溢出透明液体的端口。福特捂住嘴，阻断自己的呻吟，他不想显得太过兴奋，他还记得这可是个惩罚，但他机体散发的不寻常的热量和闪烁的条纹出卖了他。霸王抬起头看着他，在他紧绷的小腹落下一吻，然后那个吻滑落，落在他输出管的根部，柔软的金属舌从管身的下侧舔过，留下一道温热的电解液。  
在霸王面前福特总是缺乏自制力，当难耐的呻吟从他的指缝泄露他便放弃了隐藏。霸王吮吸着他还带着水汽的输出管，一只手滑到他的接口附近，手指按压还挂着对接液的保护叶，接口立刻给予反馈，兴奋地收缩着，更多的润滑液流淌到霸王手上。  
福特无法不为此尖叫，霸王更多地含入他的输出管，舌头紧贴着他的管身，适度的挤压让福特的管子热情地搏动着。手指探进刚刚使用过的接口，并不深入，只是浅浅地按压柔软的内壁。这叫福特无法消受，他的腿在发软，清洗液含在的光学镜眶里，过多的感觉被集中到他的下体，他的接口在他感觉又热又痒，他机体的深处想被碰触，被冲撞，那些靠近他次级燃料箱口的节点在发热，它们需要被安抚，需要被冲刷。  
福特仰起头雕渴求他的机体温度可以降低一些，那些细碎的呻吟从他的喉咙里爬出，溢满他该维持自己所代表的一切的办公室。  
随着霸王喉咙的一次吞咽，福特过载在了他的嘴里。福特跪坐在桌子上，接口蹭到了光滑的桌面上。霸王舔过他粘着对接液的嘴唇，危险的笑容回到他的脸上。他把手靠近福特喘息着的嘴，福特便伸出舌头去舔他的手指，霸王迅速而狡猾地捉住了它，他用两根手指夹住了福特的舌头，福特呜咽着说不出话，润滑液溢出他的嘴巴，流淌了他一下巴。霸王压住他的舌头，手指探了进去，顺着舌头往里推着。福特双手支撑在桌面上，身下早已湿成一片，霸王收回他的手指，轻笑出声：“有时我都搞不清你的接口和嘴巴哪个更好用。”  
福特喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，听上去很可怜。他用双手分开自己合不住的双腿，让湿淋淋的接口暴露在霸王的面前。霸王非常的慷慨，他用自己输出管的头部摩擦着迫不及待的接口，然后一点点把自己推进去。保护叶向内弯折，福特发出惬意的哼声。当霸王将输出管的头部完全推入，又浅浅进出几下之后，他一把揽住福特的腰，带着他坐回了椅子上。完全放松警惕的福特被突然拽过去，他自身的重量让他坐到了霸王的胯上，这就意味着霸王的输出管一下子就全都捅了进去，快感和撕裂般的痛同时贯穿了福特的机体。他控住不住地哭喊起来，清洗液洗刷着他的面颊。  
霸王搂住他，抚弄着他的头饰：“嘘……嘘……你做的很好，我想你能做的更好，嗯？”  
典狱长努力平静下来，他看着霸王，双手搭在他的肩上，缓缓地上下起伏着自己的腰身。接口里敏感的节点被刮蹭着，那让福特在疼痛之下感觉非常舒服。  
霸王把他压在办公桌上，推掉了一摞堆放在桌角的数据板，福特还没来得及批阅它们。输出管在他的接口里猛烈的进出，他的引擎都在为即将灌进他机体里的对接液兴奋。福特仰起头，看到坐在那里粗喘着的开球还有被他的对接液搞得一塌糊涂的地板，他的办公室里都能容忍这种事了。  
管他呢，福特模模糊糊地想，只要他有机会，他还是会用尽各种办法折磨这个叛徒，但现在，管他呢，他无关紧要。  
典狱长完全沉溺在快感之中，他还是会憎恨霸王，同时恐惧他，但他毫无保留地享受着和霸王对接的快感。他忽然想到，或许霸王根本无意让别人看自己被他按着拆，他只是想去展示他的成果，他只是想让别人知道格拉斯9号的领袖变成了什么样子。  
随着又一波对接液灌进福特的次级燃料箱，霸王掩盖不住自己的笑意：“去吧开球，去告诉其他汽车人，告诉他们巨无霸福特变得多么甜美又淫荡！”  
笑声刺激着福特的音频接收器，霸王把头埋在他的颈间不停地笑着，他们谁也没在意开球是什么时候走掉的。霸王的笑声一点点剥去了福特的快感，刺骨的寒意正逐渐蔓延至他的火种。霸王抽出了他的输出管，微笑着伸手抚摸着福特的头雕，然后猛地将他的头雕磕在了办公桌上，在上面留下了可怕的凹痕。福特头昏脑涨，而霸王紧接着就吻住了他。  
“你竟然……敢跑！”霸王在在他粗暴的吻中咆哮着，“你竟然敢跑！”  
霸王把福特拽下桌子，福特挣扎着，但丝毫不起作用，怒火无法再压抑的六阶战士强迫福特跪在地上，张嘴包裹住他的输出管。  
“你知道我会怎么做吗？我要把你按在你那间可怜兮兮的牢房的充电床上，把你拆到没力气动弹，然后用锥子钉住你的四肢。如果你仍试图逃走，我就锯断你的腿，如果你继续反抗我，我就扯掉你的胳膊！”  
对接液糊了福特一脸，他看不清东西，嘴里时不时会尝到对接液的味道。他憎恨霸王，他无法向他承诺任何事情，那些写在他程序里的汽车人道德让他不顾一切也会逃离霸天虎的控制，更何况是霸王这样恐怖的霸天虎。他盲目地攀住霸王的腰胯，他想他最终会死在自己的监狱里，带着对警车的怨恨，对自己无能为力的痛苦，和唯一在他身边的霸王的憎恨死去，所以，所以……  
“只是……做你想做的吧。”

——THE END——


End file.
